ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Make Me Come Out
"Don't Make Me Come Out" is the thrid episode of Hero Universe. Synopis Deristroll goes to space to free Zs'Skayr to make Daniel get sidetracked while looking for him. Plot Daniel, Laurie, and Devin are fighting Deristroll and Devin is beating him up. Laurie threw a shield over her and Daniel and Daniel is cycling through the gamatrix. He sees a new alien's hologram and confusingly turns into him, being Flash Flood. He shoots water at Deristroll but he shocks Flash Flood to death and throws him against a building causing him to turns back into Daniel. Deristroll flies into the air and towards space. Laurie and Devin get Daniel up and they watch Deristroll escape. The three try to think of a plan to go after him. Meanwhile, Deristroll is flying to a large security prison. He breaks into it easily and walks up to a giant and locked cell that is holding Zs'Skayr. He asks Deristroll questions and then to free him and Deristroll laughs and says that is why he came. On Earth, the threw get ready to launch their plan. Laurie puts on a plumber space suit along with Devin. Daniel pulls up Jetray's hologram and says that he is one of his dad's favorite and old aliens and turns into him. The three fly into space and towards Deristroll. The three get to the space station he is at and see Deristroll trying to break Zs'Skayr out. Daniel blasts Deristroll unbalanced and Laurie and Devin run after him and fight him. Deristroll blows the two into space and Daniel flies after them and pulls them back into the security jail by hanging onto the edge of it. Daniel's gamatrix begins beeping and blinking red and green. He yells and turns back. The three fall off the edge and fall. Devin and Laurie turn on their gravity boots and stick to the top of the spaceship. Daniel is screaming until Laurie pulls him onto the space ship with them. They all jump into the ship and can't find Deristroll. They turn around and see him flying away laughing at them. The security jail begins falling towards a large star and it starts to burn up. Laurie teleports the three back on Earth and faints from dizziness. Once Laurie wakes up, the three are at Mr. Smoothy's drinking smoothies. She grabs a smoothie and laughs. Characters *Daniel Tennyson *Laurie Tennyson *Devin Levin Villains *Zs'Skayr (voice) *Deristroll Aliens Used *Flash Flood (brief) *Jetray Errors *When Daniel turned into Jetray, he was missing the yellow of his two horns briefly. *After Laurie teleported the three to Earth, her space helmet was on and then in the other seen, it wasn't. Trivia *Kevin Levin's son, Devin Levin debuts in this episode. *Zs'Skayr makes his first re-appearence but only his voice was heard. *Daniel turns into Flash Flood for the first time briefly. *Daniel turns into Jetray for the first time and mentions his dad. *Lauire apparently becomes dizzy after teleporting like Gwen did. *It is unknown what happened to Zs'Skayr when the security prison went into the nearby star. Category:Episodes